


Pierwsza noc jest zawsze najtrudniejsza

by SophieStarlight



Category: Mia and Me (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gentle Words, Guilt, More serious than the original, Season 3, Set after the rulers of Centopia fall into sleep, Sleeping Together, Touching, caressing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieStarlight/pseuds/SophieStarlight
Summary: Mo musi zmierzyć się z ciszą panującą w pałacu.
Relationships: King Raynor/Queen Mayla (mentioned), Mo & Yuko, Mo/Yuko
Kudos: 4





	Pierwsza noc jest zawsze najtrudniejsza

Pierwsza noc jest zawsze najtrudniejsza.

Mo wiedział o tym, jednak nic nie mogło przygotować go na to, co czekało go, gdy słońce skryło się za horyzontem. Bez swych monarchów pałac królewski stał się dziwnie cichy, a choć gwardziści i służba wciąż się w nim znajdowali, nie było tego widać ani słychać. Cisza zagościła na dobre w całym zamku szybciej, niż się tego spodziewał. Każdy jego krok zdawał się stokroć głośniejszy, niż w rzeczywistości, każdy oddech niósł się echem po pustych korytarzach. Niewiele po zapadnięciu wzroku już wiedział, że nie wytrzyma długo, że nie poradzi sobie, dlatego natychmiast posłał po swoją przyjaciółkę, Yuko, znajdującą się w kwaterach wojowników.

Elfka przybyła niedługo później. Gwardzistom wytłumaczył, że jako król życzy sobie, by kasztanowłosa wojowniczka, jako jedna z najlepszych - jeśli nie najlepsza - mogła bez przeszkód wchodzić do każdej komnaty, do jakiej zapragnęła, i że od tego dnia miała zostać członkiem jego osobistej straży, co dawało jej niezwykłą swobodę. 

-Możesz odświeżyć się w królewskich łaźniach, potem pokażę ci, gdzie będziesz spać.

-Dawno nie mówiłeś tak oficjalnie...- zauważyła, gdy gwardziści się już oddalili.

-Teraz jestem królem- z nieznanej mu przyczyny głos zadrżał mu na ostatnie słowo. -Niektóre rzeczy się zmieniły w związku z tym, a nie chcę, żebyś miała jakiekolwiek trudności w przebywaniu ze mną tutaj przez cały czas. Wolę, by pewne rzeczy zostały ustalone już teraz...

-Rozumiem. Niedługo wrócę, okej?

-Spotkamy się tu wkrótce.

Kiedy dziewczyna zniknęła za filarem, on również udał się do łaźni - tej przeznaczonej dla króla. Zrzucił z siebie ubranie, jeszcze lepkie od cukrowych błysków, i zaczął zmywać z siebie tak słodką substancję, jak i zmartwienia. O ile jednak cukier po jakimś czasie znikał z jego skóry, o tyle ciężar, który na niego spadł, pozostawał ten sam. Jego mięśnie, mimo braku zagrożenia, pozostawały napięte, nawet gorąca woda nie potrafiła ich rozluźnić. Stał więc przez jakiś czas pod fontanną, z czołem opartym o kamienną ścianę, pozwalając, by strumienie wody spływały po jego ciele, próbując choć trochę ukoić ciało, w którym dusza nie miała, jak na razie, nadziei na odnalezienie spokoju.

Z mokrymi, przyklejonymi do czoła włosami i czystej, jedwabnej piżamie wrócił do sali tronowej, starając się nie zburzyć pozornego spokoju pałacu. Yuko już czekała na niego - jej krótkie, kasztanowe włosy zostały uwolnione ze swej charakterystycznej klamry, umyte i wysuszone, przez co przypominały lwią grzywę, oddając zarazem jej wielką odwagę. Żałował, że częściej jej tak nie widywał, lecz jednocześnie czuł pewien rodzaj ciepła, ponieważ tylko jego zaszczycała tym widokiem.

Skinął głową, po czym wspólnie, w milczeniu, ruszyli po schodach do komnat królewskich. Żadne z nich nie miało nastroju do rozmów, lecz w którymś momencie Yuko przerwała ciszę słabym, niepewnym głosem.

-Powiedz... obwiniasz mnie o to wszystko, prawda?

Zaskoczyła go tymi słowami. Zamyślił się na parę chwil, po czym odpowiedział szczerze.

-Na początku tak, czułem gniew, jednak to był wypadek, głupi wypadek. A przecież gdyby nie ty, to później nie ocalilibyśmy jednorożców ani nie ochronili moich rodziców... Poza tym...- odwrócił na moment głowę, by spojrzeć jej w twarz. -Gdyby coś ci się stało, nie darowałbym sobie tego. Cieszę się, że nie pogrążyłaś się w tym przeklętym śnie.

Odprowadził ją do komnaty znajdującej się ledwie kilka kroków od tej, w której spał on sam. Gdy byli dziećmi, często nocowali w niej, królowa zgadzała się, by Yuko przychodziła do Pałacu tak często, jak chciała, nigdy nie wspominając, że owa komnata w normalnych warunkach należałaby do innego członka rodziny królewskiej lub też do księżniczki. Ciekawe, jak teraz zareagowaliby król i królowa, gdyby się o tym dowiedzieli...

Potrząsnął głową, odrzucając te myśli. Teraz to on był królem, miał całe państwo na głowie, nie mógł zastanawiać się nad tym, co pomyśleliby jego rodzice.

Czarnowłosy książę poczekał w drzwiach komnaty, aż jego towarzyszka rozłoży swoje rzeczy. Kiedy spostrzegł, że zbliża się do łóżka, życzył jej dobrej nocy i odwrócił się, by wyjść, lecz wtedy ona zawołała do niego.

-Zaczekaj, Mo!

Zatrzymał się wnet. Nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować, a czuł, że wkrótce może nie wytrzymać presji, jaką jego umysł wywierał. Ona chyba to wyczuła.

Poprosiła go, by usiadł obok niej na łóżku i zamknął oczy. Chciał zaprotestować, jednak głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Usłuchał zatem jej prośby i przymknął powieki, pogrążając się w pozornej ciemności. I wtedy poczuł, jak przechyla się, albo raczej jak ona powoli opuszcza jego nagle bezwładne ciało. Jego głowa znalazła się na jej kolanach, reszta członków spoczęła na miękkim materacu. Nie spodziewał się tego zupełnie... a jeszcze bardziej tego, co zrobiła chwilę później.

Książę poczuł, jak jej palce przeczesują powoli jego włosy. Kosmyk po kosmyku, z wielką uwagą i wyczuciem, jednocześnie kreśląc na jego czaszce tak dobrze znane mu runy. W miarę upływu czasu rozluźniał się, choć nie sądził, że będzie to możliwe, a przynajmniej nie tej nocy. Yuko roztaczała wokół siebie aurę bezpieczeństwa zaskakująco podobną do królowej, która samą swoją obecnością niejednokrotnie potrafiła ukoić duszę... zwłaszcza jego ojca. Ilekroć władca Centopii miał jakieś zmartwienie, zawsze zwracał się z nim do żony, zawsze znajdując rozwiązanie swoich problemów. To samo czuł właśnie Mo, odpoczywając na kolanach przyjaciółki. Czyżby to ona rzeczywiście była tą, z którą się zwiąże na całe życie? Nikt, nawet Mia, nie działał w ten sposób na niego...

Wtem jego uszy wychwyciły melodię znaną mu z dzieciństwa, piosenkę, którą niegdyś nauczyła go Yuko. Nie należała ona do skomplikowanych, jednak miała w sobie pewien urok. Przypominała mu ona ona o czasach, zanim Centopia zaczęła zamierać przez znikanie jednorożców, gdy obydwoje byli dziećmi pełnymi marzeń, beztroskimi i szczęśliwymi. Z jego oczu popłynęły łzy, których nie mógł i nie chciał powstrzymać. Wraz z nimi wydostawały się z niego smutek, frustracja i żal, skierowane wobec siebie, że nie był dość silny, dość przewidujący, i świata, który zdawał się uwziąć na niego i jego kraj. Chwycił dłoń wojowniczki, próbując znaleźć jeszcze trochę ukojenia dla bólu serca. Odwzajemniła uścisk, nie przestając nucić. Drżała z emocji, a jednak dawała z siebie wszystko, by pomóc mu poradzić sobie z demonami jego umysłu.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, zanim nadmiar emocji opadł, a spokój zagościł w nim. Powieki zaczęły mu wówczas ciążyć, ciało rozluźniło się na miękkim materacu. Przeszło mu przez myśl, by może udać się do swojej komnaty, w końcu znajdowała się kilka kroków od tej, w której się znajdował, ale odrzucił ten pomysł. Nie był gotowy, by rozstać się z Yuko. Nie dziś, nie tej nocy. Pozwolił, by sen porwał go w swe objęcia.

* * *

Obudziło go łaskotanie.

-Co...?

Powoli otworzył oczy. Wpadające przez okno promienie słońca rozświetlały komnatę ciepłym blaskiem, nadając jej baśniowego wyglądu. Zdawało się, że godzina wciąż była wczesna, gdyż nie słyszał typowego dla późnego poranka zgiełku, jednak dla pewności zerknął na zegar, leżący na stoliku przy łóżku. Siódma. A więc mimo wszystko obudził się wcześniej niż zwykle... Dzięki temu jednak udało mu się rozpoznać źródło łaskotania - pasmo kasztanowych włosów dotykało jego policzka. Yuko leżała uśpiona naprzeciw niego, ich nogi były splecione ze sobą tak, że nie odważył się ruszyć, by jej nie zbudzić. Wyglądała tak spokojnie, że uśmiech wstąpił na jego oblicze. 

Cisza wciąż panowała w pałacu. Ale z Yuko u boku był w stanie sobie z nią poradzić.


End file.
